


Good Partners

by jjtaylor



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: Beau/Dairon, Established Relationship, F/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:30:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjtaylor/pseuds/jjtaylor
Summary: Marisha wants to know what Dairon wants from Beau.
Relationships: Matthew Mercer/Marisha Ray
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Good Partners

**Author's Note:**

> Please practice good fandom boundaries and keep this between us.

“So, you can tone it down a little,” Marisha says, on their way out of the studio and Matt’s face falls. God, why does she have to be so brash? She was just trying to make a joke.

“Was I too hard on Liam? I was, wasn’t I?” Matt's already starting to fret. She can practically feel him mentally reviewing the game.

“Babe, no, I’m sorry, I was talking about the flirting.”

Matt looks confused. God, does he not even know he’s doing it?

“Dairon,” Beau says, and Matt’s face goes through a series of expressions - confusion, embarrassment, softness.

“That’s not necessarily they want from Beau,” Matt says.

“Not necessarily?” Marisha pushes. “But she’d take it if Beau gave it to her?”

Matt’s face colors a little. God, he’s so poker faced in the game, so controlled, and when he’s not acting, he’s just the biggest sweetheart.

“Guess you’ll have to find out,” Matt says, slipping back at least a little bit into his DM composure.   
  
  
Marisha is heating up leftovers when she makes the decision. Her eyes are tired from researching - new vendors for merch and some possible partnerships with some of their sponsors. She needs a break. Matt is working on a battlefield, pieces of craft board on the floor and an exacto knife in his hand. He sighs, frustrated at a piece that won’t stick where he wants. He needs a break, too. The microwave beeps but Marisha ignores it. 

“Yo, Dairon,” she says in Beau’s loud, arrogant voice.

Matt looks up at her from the floor. He brushes his hair out of his face and gives her a questioning look.

She raises her eyebrows, the way Beau would, tilts her head up.

Matt stands, posture going stiff, shoulders back. “Yes, Beauregard?”

“I have a question.” She leans in the doorway, flashing a shit-eating grin.

“I am waiting,” Matt as Dairon says. He rests his hands on his hips.

“Have you been flirting with me?”

Matt takes several fast, confident, almost threatening steps forward. They're so close, Marisha can feel his breath. “Do I need to?”

Marisha leans in and turns their face-off into a strike - a kiss. Matt’s hands go into her hair, sharp and aggressive. This kiss has more teeth, more bite. Marisha groans, grabs his shoulders. He presses her into the door frame, a thigh between her legs, pushing up. She gasps. 

“Jesus, you are so fucking hot,” she murmurs.

“Thank you,” Matt says in Dairon’s voice. He kisses her neck, teeth scraping.

“I mean you,” Marisha says. Matt meets her eyes, looking shy. He looks down. “Don’t stop,” Marisha says, hand on his face. Matt’s eyes sharpen, into character, and he turns and bites at her thumb.

Matt sucks what’s going to be a hickey onto her neck and she shouts the way Beau would, hot and angry. In another moment that sound would send Matt scrambling away from her in alarm and apology, but she grabs the back of his neck and pulls him close, and he licks at the bruise already blossoming. She mumbles out something about Dairon’s delight in marking her up and he does it again, lower down, near her collarbone, tugging at the collar of her t-shirt.

“You’re gonna rip my robes,” Marisha says in Beau’s swagger.

“I could easily. Do you want me to?”

“Let’s uh, let’s try to keep the clothing destruction to a minimum,” she says and Matt palms her breasts with both hands, firm and sure.

“Very well,” he says in Dairon’s voice and rubs her nipples through her bra. He skates his thumb over, back and forth, over and over again while he sucks at her neck and it starts to ratchet up her sensitivity, until each scrape over her nipple sends a pulse of wetness between her legs.

“I didn’t say you couldn’t take my clothes off,” she gasps.

“I appreciate the clarification,” he says and slides his hands up under her shirt, skating across her back, up her spine as he sucks on her neck again.

“Please,” she says when Matt avoids her breasts entirely.

“Yes, Beauregard?”

“My nipples. Touch them again. Fuck. Anything.”

“Anything?” Matt asks in Dairon’s voice and when Marisha nods, Matt pinches a nipple.

“Ah,” Marisha gasps, low in Beau’s voice, “Yes, fuck, yes,” when Matt gives the same rough attention to the other side. 

“Am I pleasing you?” Matt asks in Dairon’s arch, mocking voice.

“Fuck, Dairon, get my clothes off.”

“Of course, Expositor,” Matt says as he lifts her shirt off, Marisha raising her arms to help, and undoes her bra while sucking on her collarbone.

“Is this, uh, is this why you keep telling me not to die?”

Matt abruptly stops and moves to stare at her, intense, projecting layers of Dairon that Beau can’t fathom. He manages to make her feel so thoroughly seen through Dairon’s eyes.

“I keep telling you not to die so that you might stay alive.”

And then his hands are on her leggings pulling them down, her underwear, too, and as Marisha steps out of the tangle at her feet, Matt kneels and inhales deeply against her thigh.

“Fuck,” she says, her own voice and Beau’s too.

Matt licks her, fingers spreading her open for his mouth, and she actually thunks her head against the doorframe. 

Her thigh muscles start to shake with the way she’s spreading her legs, trying to give Matt better access. It sends a thrill through her that Beau would have no problem standing like this, high constitution and practiced strength.

Matt’s neck and shoulders must be aching from the angle, and Marisha’s about to suggest they move somewhere they can both lie down when Matt cups her with a hand spread wide, and then slides a finger in, teasingly, too little.

“Show me what your body can do,” he murmurs in Dairon’s lightly accented voice and pushes a finger in deep while returning to sucking her clit and Marisha loses her words to the waves of pleasure as she chases climax. She comes, legs trembling, shouting louder than she usually lets herself.

She looks down at Matt, on his knees, thumb wiping at the corner of his mouth.

“It’s criminal,” she whispers, breathless. “How good you are at this.”

“I have a good scene partner,” he says, voice a little hoarse.

Marisha pulls him up, and he kisses her and then sort of shyly looks back at his work. “I should probably - “

“Wait,” Marisha says. “You can’t tell me that didn’t turn you on.”

A flush creeps up Matt’s neck. He tries to carefully readjust himself as he stands.

“I uh, I thought that was for you.”

“Yeah and it was really fucking amazing,” Marisha says. She leans close to his ear and whispers, “But you’re telling me Dairon wouldn’t want to fuck herself on my fingers? Ride my face?”

Matt’s eyes flutter. He lets out a shuddering breath. He leans in to Marisha and kisses her, soft and deep and overwhelmed. 

“Come on,” Marisha says and pulls him to their bedroom.

She helps him undress and then climbs on top of him on the bed. His eyes go wide. 

“Yeah?” she asks. “Never thought you’d let me be on top, Dairon,” she says in Beau’s lower register.

Matt exhales, shaky. “There are advantages,” he says in Dairon’s voice.

Marisha positions his cock and sinks down and Matt sighs, mouth falling open.

“You want it rough?” she asks as Beau would. “You want me to break you?”

“I’d like to see you try,” Dairon’s voice goads.

Marisha shoves herself down, hands on his shoulders, hair falling down around her face and she rides him so hard the bed squeaks obscenely.

Matt’s gasps turn into outright moans and when she knows he’s close, she leans down and bites at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. He shouts so loudly as he comes that the neighbors certainly hear it all.

“You wanna come again?” he whispers against her ear and she does, she really does. Matt strokes her, playing with her clit in exactly the way he knows she loves. It doesn’t take her long at all, especially when she sees the red mark she’s bitten into his neck.

“Make-up’s gonna have fun with us,” she says, fingers trailing over the mark.

“I’ll be able to get away with a hoodie,” he says. “Yours is a little more...obvious. Sorry,” he says.

He’s close to falling asleep, and Marisha sets an alarm so they can still get their work done, but she snuggles down against him, pulling up soft blankets over the chill of their bare skin.

She presses a kiss to his forehead. 

“We’re good partners,” he says.

“Yeah we are, we’re fucking awesome,” she says in Beau’s voice and Matt laughs softly as he pulls her close.


End file.
